say WHAT!
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: One shots. Drabbles. Utter and complete crack scenes for my stories. Basically plot bunnies that don't fit. Current ficlet is Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

WD: A drabble to tease dear greenbluered who wrote me such a wonderful review on Again and Again.

Warning. Pure. Total irreverent crack.

Also what Naruto deserves right now.

----------------

Naruto's eyes stared down, down, down....in absolute stunned silence.

Breasts.

Full, beautiful luscious and bouncy..peeking out from the cloth as though they were just begging to be nipped at and have a tongue work over them for hours. They were the most magnificent pair he had ever seen, pert and riding impossibly high but not so large as to cause discomfort for the back either.

No these were perfect, his hands trembling a little as he cupped them, testing one tight nub with his thumb in a quick flicking motion to see if it truly was as sensitive as it seemed.

His.

"AAAAAAH!!"

Far away Kagome smirked as she tied her hair up to go practice her archery. Really if he wanted to insist on paying fleshy mounds so much attention when she had better things to do he could just keep the pair she put on him. Not all miko's had painful ways of making Youkai pay.


	2. Cupcakes

Another crack fic. Because they are amusing. This one is a Kag/Hiei.

()()()

There were times the apparition was certain the miko wanted to kill him. Otherwise why would she stare at him so long, then turn away blushing that she'd been caught?

There was absolutely no reason for her to be whispering in giggles about his name with his sister either! She was making fun of him, and if he could have just gotten into her head he would have been sure of it!

Growling Hiei leaned back, eyes narrowed. If it wasn't for the ban against killing humans the damned Toddler had put on him..much less a miko...

Did she have to keep staring at him!? Not to mention the leering grins the fox would give her, encouraging her!

If this kept up he was going to hurt her...

Kurama leaned over with a soft chuckle. "Sooner or later Kagome..you really should tell him that he has his teeth dyed blue from those cupcakes he stole..."

Kagome blushed and looked at Kurama with a giggle. "But Kurama..then he'd stop stealing them."

Kurama chuckled and leaned back with a nod, amused as Yukina began shaking in laughter. True. Hiei had no idea when he was being courted.

Especially not when it just so happened the tiny woman was a prankster. Oh yes, the kitsune she'd traveled with so long had trained her well...

Extra dye in the cupcakes she made was the best she could do to 'mark' the apparition so no other woman looked at him the same. And so long as he remained oblivious..why not.

Seeing Hiei grumble, more upset and purse his bright blue lips in a scowl at the miko just made Kurama roll his eyes.

They were perfectly hopeless...and oh so entertaining to watch.


	3. Gruel

WD: Random crackfic for the lesser loved...Kag/Yomi

()()()()

"Oh! It's so clear out today..no clouds at all!" Kagome's sweet cheerful voice came out, giggling and making a pencil snap as the wielder lost concentration. Sighing Yomi leaned back, rummaging in his desk for a replacement before feeling along the indents in the paper for where he had been writing. He was trying to respond to a letter but his 'assistant' kept interrupting.

"Kagome, if you would please. I am in the midst of work."

"You are always working Yomi." Kagome giggled but he felt her leave, and heard the door close. Shaking his head he resumed work. Kagome had been a gift a few years ago from a co-worker who had left the girl who had no memory with him. Rather no willingness to talk about her memories. He had to guess at what she looked like. Originally with her temper and snapping attitudes to everyone that she was not a servant and she didn't know what they wanted from her he had pictured a shrewish scrawny woman with a face like congealed gruel.

He'd been rather disturbed to hear the gossip his many ears couldn't help but tune in to, that his hideous shrew of an assistant was apparently very attractive. The long legs, delicate features, stunning blue eyes -ah that was a color he missed..the sky, before the makai came into being- her curvy form usually clad in something indecent..so much like a young woman he'd desired in his youth centuries ago.

It really was disturbing to find yourself fantasizing about someone you thought was hideous. Finishing up his work in record time he made it to the kitchen to pick the locks just for old times sake and get an apple. He hadn't seen Kurama in a while and wondered what the kitsune would make of the assistant he was now so used to.

He heard the girl's stomping footsteps, so very loud to his thief trained ears right before she stopped infront of him. He could hear the pounding of her blood, making the goat demon twitch his ears in amusement. Something had her furious. Kagome furious tended to be painful to his auditory senses but ever so amusing. She blew up at the silliest things.

"What's this about you calling me ugly?"

Ah like that.

"Kagome. I can not see. Generally comes with being blind."

"Yeah well I heard you say to someone you thought I looked like moldy mud!"

Yomi couldn't help his chuckle. "Congealed gruel actually, due to the sharpness of your voice." Rarely was Yomi playful at all, he was a serious cold sort but well, Kagome just was too amusing. She was all the negative qualities in his old partners rolled into one soul. She was also right now making interesting choking sounds of indignation.

Suddenly the apple was flung out of his hand and something much softer, much warmer was in it's place. A delicate flutter under his fingers told him he was holding something close to her rapidly beating heart.

"Well does that feel hideous to you?!"

"Hm." Yomi couldn't help but play, he had been under the great youko Kurama after all and leaned down, nipping the delicate flesh and making her squeak and dart away. Smirking Yomi raised a brow.

"It's tolerable." Getting another apple Yomi left the room before she could start her tirades. She really was quite adorable in her own way. He wondered when he should tell her he'd seen her in the feudal era before he lost his sight and had an interest in her?..Ah but then he may not get such ..interesting...things to feel. Chuckling Yomi went back to work. Yes, Youko would be most jealous right now.

"AAHH! Yomi you JERK!"

Whistling the once thief closed his door, twirling Kagome's bra around his finger. "Well she did put it there."


	4. White Trunks

*%! fate

Kagome/Neiji per a request.

()()()()()()()()

"I can't sleep!" It was an exasperated shout, a frustration beyond anything else as Kagome threw her head back on her pillow with a groan. Really it wasn't fair that every time she closed her eyes she saw the image of a certain Hyuuga with his hair down breaking the water as he hauled himself out of the pool. The ninja shouldn't even be allowed to use the same pools as the civilians, how could they compete with those toned bodies? Not that Kagome really wanted to work out like they did. She worked out -enough- to stay healthy. No more. She liked her curves and not looking like a busty man with thunder muscle thighs. Groaning again she covered her head with the pillow, trying not to think of those water droplets that slid so enticingly down the hard plane of Neiji's abdomen..

Only that made her think of those silly light colored swim trunks he'd worn and how much he'd glowered when she timidly tried to point out quietly that they were ..well having the effect of a wet t-shirt on a woman. He'd snatched his towel and stormed off and Kagome had all but melted under the glares of his fan club.

But oh the view...

No Neiji was certainly -not- lacking...

Groaning again Kagome pulled on her sweatpants and sandals and left her apartment to go get something strong to knock her out. She needed it.

Of course who should she run into with her makeup off, hair in a disheveled mess and the tiny black babydoll t-shirt that said 'I bite' and her ugly faded sweats?...

When Neiji gave her purchase a strange look as she bought the potent cognac after showing her id to the clerk, trying to not laugh at the fact that he had water and some fruit..she shrugged.

"What?"

Surprisngly he answered. "for someone?"

"Yeah the annoying half naked man in my head that I can't stop thinking about. It'll make him go away."

It took Kagome a minute to realize she said that..but judging from the sympathetic look the clerk gave her, and the sudden discount, he was used to that problem himself.

Neiji on the other hand was looking appalled. "That...is not.."

"What? Appropriate? Hello Hyuuga-san this is the modern day. Women have fantasies and issues too we just generally pretend otherwise because most men can't handle that." Kagome had no illusions, she was a common civilian for all she was a very sought after medic and had no chance with the handsome Hyuuga. she could at least treat him as she did all the other guys. Smirking at him she shrugged.

"Just don't ever expect most girls to tell you what's really in their thoughts..or closets. Seems they're still worried prince charming will shun them if they have warm blood and ways to cope with it." With that Kagome took her prized bottle and went in the direction of her house.

To her credit she was no ninja so the fact she sensed the Hyuuga prodigy at all was rather impressive. Finally however she shrugged. "Isn't your compound ya know..the other way?"

Neiji frowned. "I wanted to thank you for earlier..and thought I could walk you home."

"Riiight. Next time warn a girl that you're not stalking her." Kagome chuckled and started walking again, then muttered as she got out her keys. "Stupid white trunks.."

"...I beg your pardon?"

Kagome looked over, then rolled her eyes. Really..Hyuuga's were gorgeous but sooo like marble and prudish.

"You heard me for all your ears may not be as good as those eyes." Kagome decided to push her luck, noticing there were no evil fangirls and gave Neiji a leer that only her best friend Miroku could rival. "You and your stupid white trunks are making this cognac my friend tonight. Night horse boy."

The door closed and Neiji was left staring, mouth open and bright red.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome opened the door annoyed. "Well come in and get drunk or leave."

"Horse boy?"

The pointed look sent between his legs made Neiji nearly stumble. Apparently he had never realized how blunt a civilian could be, having nothing to hide.

Clearing his throat, and deciding that fate or not this was..

was...

"I think I'd like that drink, Kagome."


	5. Chocolate is evil

WD: can't help it. This is my response to far too many of those way too sweet and mushy Sesshomaru/Kag fics out there. There's nothing wrong with them I just don't really enjoy them.

()()()()()()

"This Sesshomaru would prefer you would explain, mate, what has you so distressed?" The great and powerful lord of the west whined as he followed his extremely beautiful and powerful female who was stomping about in that indecent garment. Hadn't he ordered the servants to burn it? Perhaps she had worked her charms on them and gotten it back, not that he could blame them then, after all who could resist his mate?

"You are SO freaking me out! Stop it!" Kagome whirled, pink miko powers crackling around her. "First you suddenly -decide- I'm your mate, then you steal me, bring me here and tell me I have to wear what you want me to, eat what you want me to eat which by the way humans can NOT eat raw rotting meat-ew- and behave as you want! Keep it in your pants and leave me alone!"

"Nooo!" Sesshomaru bellowed, darting infront of his tiny little mate as she tried to leave, his inner self screaming in both anger that she would go against him and crying that their wonderful mate wasn't happy. What had he done wrong? He'd covered her room in enough flowers to make the servants need to wear cloth over their noses, he'd all but made her unable to walk in grand kimonos and jewelry, he'd even been so patient that for some reason she didn't want his touch just yet-probably because she was so perfectly innocent- it just..he began to whimper like a puppy.

Groaning Kagome glared at him. "You..are pathetic." With that she grumbled around the fact that Sesshomaru was taller then her and this was really starting to get horrible. Oh gods he was hugging her again! Giving a pleading look to Jaken the toad nodded and ran over, screaming that the idiot wolf was back-he wasn't- but the minute the enraged Sesshomaru took off to defend his claim Kagome could have all but kissed the hideous kappa and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks Jaken, please please please remind the staff not to give Sesshomaru Rin's chocolates! You know we can only keep him thinking these fits of his are nightmares for so long!" With that she was on the generous back of another two headed dragon they loaned her when these events occurred and the moment the priestess was gone..the servants were scrambling to erase all traces of her presence.

Jaken was just relieved that the only one his master and beloved lord fixated on at these times was the one female who wouldn't try to use it against him. Groaning Jaken began to chase after his Sesshomaru-sama to keep him distracted until the inevitable passing out would occur..at which point they'd move him to his room and all pretend nothing had happened.

It had worked for the past three years, why not keep it going as long as they could? Though sadly with Rin's craving for chocolate being insatiable at least once a month since she'd hit puberty the staff was already putting aside the usual items in place for next month's temporary leave of sanity. At least it put cranky crampy and miserable Rin in a grand mood. After all while drugged up Sesshomaru was off in his fairy tale harassing the miko she could sneak off with the sexy guard she liked so much.

Chocolate was evil, there was just no way around it.


	6. Hojo

I just wanted to extend my thanks to those who helped with the voting for those two days. It really meant a lot to me. I have removed those chapters so they do not interfere with reading through for newcomers.

To those who wrote negative commentary I do have to ask why? After all I hadn't updated in a while, my life is crazy busy and as I wanted some assistance I figured the fair thing to do was offer an exchange. I will be honest otherwise I would still not have updated these stories for a good four months as my life is absolute chaos and I am lucky to get any sleep some days. If you did not wish to participate you did not need to even say anything, just delete the message. I clearly marked the updates as author's notes.

For those of you so kind I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the stories as I get them all posted, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Seeing how many of you helped out and sent me messages of such was enough to make up for some late nights to get these to you.

~WD

()()()()()()

Kagome/Hojo. Really. XD

()()()()()()

How many times had she thought Hojo was boring? Dull? Stupid? Denser then the concrete crumbling beneath the cities?

Um. Constantly.

However as he glared at her, his brown eyes and hair over now angular mature features didn't seem so average. It was a mask, she knew that now. His silliness, his petulant whining to take care of her.

Who would have thought her annoying school mate was actually a demonslayer?

That his constant studying of herbs to help with her ailments had led him to learn of the poisons and treatments of old and to learn to train his body for it.

That he was apparently descended from the eastern Taijiya clan Sango had spoken of once or twice, known for being deceptive and often ninja. That he was -employed- by Sesshomaru now!

Her Hojo.

It had a nice ring to it.

Hojo pulled her close, shielding her eyes from the bright glare as he threw a small weapon etched with holy kanji at the last demon there, cradling her bleeding form and huffed.

"I think I liked it better when you were faking getting injured."

Kagome laughed then, and gave him a breathtaking smile. "I think Hojo..after um, we are both cleaned up..it's time for that dinner date...we have a lot to talk about..."

Like that demons were in her time, kept under control, with Taijiya like him...and that she was a miko, thought to be extinct.

This could be a -beautiful- partnership.


	7. Chocolate is evil 2

Chocolate is Evil 2...

()()()()()()()()

Kagome groaned softly, and whimpered as she felt the familiar rush of air around her body. Oh great. She was being kidnapped. Just Funking great...

She opened an eye and looking down saw...

Cloud?..

...oh crap...

"SESSHOMARU PUT ME DOWN!"

However the usual whine and commentary meant to soothe her did not come, a sudden snarl and painful tightness around her throat did, and Kagome found herself facing a pair of red eyes.

"...keep silent."

….oh crap. This was a lucid Sesshomaru...

"kay.." Kagome croaked out slightly, only to find herself dropped on a cold stone floor. Huh apparently they had landed. Oh look..a cave. Great. Well at least she was facing most likely death instead of snuggling psychotic Sesshomaru. That had to be an improvement right?

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched the miko stand, apparently not concerned at all that he had just about strangled her. More she wasn't worried that she'd been kidnapped, which as much as he knew was common with her, she didn't seem concerned -he- had taken her.

"I want an explanation." Before she could spout off some strange remark as to what he wanted explained, he held up one of her socks. Kagome was ready to bet it was a left sock too because that was usually the ones that the washing machine ate..

Sighing Kagome just sat down and gave him a patient look. "Found it somewhere huh? I knew I was in too much of a hurry to leave.."

Getting the glare of doom Kagome groaned, then sighed. "Okay..first off, sorry I didn't mean to tarnish your shiro with my laundry. Secondly.." Kagome paused then looked up at him. "You really really shouldn't eat chocolate."

his eyes narrowed more and Kagome groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Can't you just ask Jaken?"

It confirmed it. Sesshomaru hissed at her, too annoyed to even snarl. Jaken had blurted it all out in a panic when he'd found the offending garment and Sesshomaru was now faced with the dilema of how to kill the miko for such knowledge.

Until the miko just gave him a tired look. "Yeah figures you're gonna kill me. Doesn't do me any good I didn't tell anyone. Pfft. Stupid kappa blabbers so I loose my life..not fair!"

Sesshomaru paused then. She hadn't told anyone?

Kagome shrugged, understanding his look. "Look Sesshomaru you're absolutely gorgeous and all but frankly when you're on chocolate you scare me and you just aren't you! It's really upsetting, I'd never want you like that so.."

Sesshomaru noticed the omissions. So. The miko had a thing for him?...

he paused, then simply left.

He needed to think.

Kagome groaned as she realized she was stuck there, as the cave was pretty far up a cliff. "Well..least I have this.." She pulled out a nice large hershey's bar and took a bite, forgetting the smell could go pretty far...

"My beautiful mate why are we hiding up here?"

Oh...no...

Kagome gulped as she turned, sure enough Sesshomaru was there, apparently within scenting distance of the chocolate and had that sappy look on his face.

"That does it! I hate chocolate!"


	8. Horse Boy2

I was involved in a car accident. Physically I will be okay. Due to red tape and trouble though the financial side is devastating even though I wasn't at fault, they won't settle until everything is handled which seeing as I Had to miss work to fix my bad case of whiplash..yeah. I'm borrowing money from family and rather depressed but hopefully it will all be turned around by next week. Cross fingers.

()()()()()()()

Neiji had to admit, when he came in for a drink with Kagome he hadn't expected..well he wasn't sure what he wanted. Just that for the first time he was being treated like a male honestly, and though the petite civilian eyed him and found him attractive she made no moves on his person. No she'd gotten out another glass, filled it with cognac and settled in to swirl it and sip it occasionally, visibly relaxing each time.

"It's meant to be savored..not stared at." Kagome's eyes were closed, yet Neiji took the prompt for what it was, taking a tentative sip of the foreign beverage which was not unlike sake in the texture and residual burn.

His eyes glanced about the house, typical of a ninja in wishing to know his surroundings and found himself surprised. He had expected...feminine. Perhaps the trend to the austere traditional but still feminine. What he saw instead was...

Primitive. There was no other way to put it. Oh there were the usual amenities but he noticed after he came in that Kagome had fumbled finding the light switch and that the candles were all still slightly smoking and at varying widths showing she used those generally instead. There were scrolls and books packed along the wall's only area for a bookcase. There were a few simple pots and pans and a single burner on a very old stove. From various beams in the roof hung drying plants in paper bags with slits cut for aeration. He had no idea what to think at this point. This was not at all what he expected, if not for the few modern amenities he would have sworn he had stepped back in time.

"You could ask." Kagome cut in verbally, her eyes still closed, relaxed as if he wasn't piecing apart her personality by blatantly staring around.

"It is rare I can do so."

Kagome laughed at his admission, it was a strange half strangled sound as it was startled out of her but he was rewarded with a single blue eye opening. "Then shouldn't you take advantage of it seeing as what you think you see may not be what you see?"

Neiji set his glass down, steepling his fingers before him and leaning forward. "You seem to be interested in the old ways, you prefer candles to the lights, you don't care about comforts and it makes me think you truly make nothing at your job except I have heard you do well..so you have to draw a decent pay."

"Sometimes...the oldest of ways are the most comfortable. For those who remember the reasoning." Kagome slowly sat up, her hair falling around her face like she had just awakened and fixed him with a calm expression, those eyes of hers always so guarded. "The bright lights damage my sensitivity to the light, many of my books and scrolls are fragile, the plants themselves do best in a darker environment and I am comfortable with the candles..they comfort me." She shrugged a bit and took another sip of her drink before continuing, her words making Neiji all the more aware that his assumptions all this time on the tiny medical assistant ...seemed to hold no basis at all.

"One doesn't need much to be comfortable. Usually possessions are distractions for those who are not comfortable with themselves." Kagome left it at that as she stood, fluid in her motions as she went to turn off the light and Neiji out of courtesy did not activate his bloodline limit. His ears were able to hear her clothing rustle as she moved and struck the match to light the first candle. Her feet he noticed, made as little sound as a ninjas. Curious.

"As for my pay..it is more then sufficient. I see no reason to squander it however, so much goes to be put away until another day and the rest goes where I feel a need to spend it." There was a sudden tiredness to Kagome's voice, that deep weariness of one who lives in a world so fluid they long to just know what the next day brings. Neiji didn't even realize he was responding to that tone until he was standing before her. He blamed the candle light for making her deep blue eyes so dark and full of mystery, her earlier words for tempting him. Once his hand slipped to her delicate throat to cup the back of her head and his lips slanted over hers he stopped blaming though..

Kagome tasted of cognac and forbidden actions outside of one who would someday be chosen as his wife. Her arms were around him without hesitation though there was a slight shyness that said despite her bravado she was not so experienced with a man he need wonder for even a moment what he was getting into. Soft sounds were made as he trailed his other hand along her side to grasp her hip and then her lips were torn from his as she panted soft puffs against his mouth, catching her breath.

Neiji went to speak but her fingers gently pressed against his lips, a silent promise for no words of this encounter outside of the evening should he continue, or walk away..

Neiji flicked a kunai out and sliced the wick of the candle plunging them into darkness even as he slanted his mouth over hers again.


	9. perverted mutt

I have no clue. Yes it's Harry Potter inspired. Enjoy.

()()()()()()()

Kagome looked over with a single eyebrow up in the air. Yep. She was crazy. Either that or there really was a big black shaggy dog following her while she visited Yuka in London. Why exactly?..

Eh. She smelled good?..

Well at least so the inu she knew had always said, before the well closed and all..shrugging Kagome skipped back down towards the book shop she'd found before. It was a marvelous place, complete with a little cafe and while she felt the British knew nothing about good tea..well it was better then most places that was for certain. Besides it had a strange tingle about it..

And she was still being followed.

By the big black dog.

That no one else saw.

Sighing Kagome found herself a little corner, and a strange book called Hogwarts A History. Well it was completely bonkers but Kagome loved a little fiction..and who knew what these legends were based on?..perhaps there was some truth to them as the watered down versions of her own tale existed these days. Though really, her as a warrior miko? Her friends were all uber powerful dieties and such?..Genji had never seemed so boring as after she saw herself described as a cellestial maiden and Sango as a demi-goddess, Miroku as a powerful warrior..come on he'd been a monk..it got weirder after that really.

A sudden lick to her ankle made Kagome's eyes go wide as she stared at..

The big black dog, who was looking up her skirt?

"Echhi..." With a sigh Kagome bapped him on the nose and rolled her eyes. "Hentai Inu.." She turned away to go find a new book, away from the dog that was in the store..and why wasn't anyone noticing? Kagome never saw the love struck expression on the dog's face or she'd realize he was certainly not just a canine. One who was utterly captivated that the woman in the plain black turtleneck and red knee length skirt was wearing a lace black thong.

Oh yes, finding a way out of his Animagus form now that the war was over was suddenly second to finding out if the rest of the delectable foreigners knickers matched her current pair..he hadn't much else to do since getting out of the veil and being stuck in his fur. Scheming, Padfoot started off after his prey.

Somewhere in Heaven Inuyasha and Miroku had their jaws dropped as Sesshomaru actually asked if they'd somehow produced offspring together...


	10. Perverted Mutt 2

Perverted Mutt 2:

()()()()()

Kagome nibbled on her pastry happy to flip through her funny book. Really this Hogwarts was a well created fiction, even if most of it didn't make sense she was piecing it together. Then she found an entry in the student section that made her raise an eyebrow.

"Most girls knickers..that's undies I think..ever stolen by a student..record set by..Sireeous..Black?"

Not too far away her dog stalker sneezed. How did that get in there?

Dang. Now she'd be on to him..

If he wasn't a dog. Oh yes, his record would remain unbroken..

Again up in heaven Miroku and Inuyasha just exchanged looks. Sesshomaru and Inupapa were betting with Hachi and some of Miroku's 'friends'..and even Sango..on if this mutt would steal Kagome's underthings.

"...I'm in."

"What the ? You can't Join them Miroku!"

"Ah but Inuyasha, I am but a poor humble monk, with a gambling issue. Besides, Kagome does like dogs.."

Inuyasha resumed his spluttering and Sesshomaru discretely slipped Miroku a bottle in payment. Miroku really did know how to push the buttons of any dog.

"Hey!" Sango looked over and rolled her eyes, then pointed to the viewing portal again. "While you boys were waving your twigs about the Black wizard's gotten invited into Kag's home!" She sighed then watching Kagome get a bowl of water for the perverted animagus. She'd taught her sister better...

Sure enough as soon as Kagome stepped into the bathroom to shower, there was a large black dog rifling through her underwear drawer, tossing most of it about in search of a special pair.

In heaven Miroku, Inuyasha, Inupapa were stunned, and even Sesshomaru raised a brow.."hn. Seems the skirt is not all the miko had that was indecent..."

Kouga sat down with a long low whistle as a pair of silk stockings, garters, and a silver g-string with a heart on it landed on the floor. "Lucky mutt..."

However the black dog wanted just one pair, and after finding them went to stash them some where under the couch. That lacey black thong he'd first seen..was now his!

There was a pause, then Sango smirked. "Bad dog. Kag's gonna be pissed.."

Just as the viewing portal closed, their time up for the month, they heard Kagome shriek. "Very pissed."


	11. LOTR elfin twins

WD! Silly little plot bunny...

()()()()()()())()()()

Kagome sighed and stretched slowly, every muscle wakening as she felt delicate fingers thread through her hair. She giggled then, feeling another pair down her ribs and lips that followed.

Finally though she opened an eye and looked amused.

"You two are so naughty..."

The twins, grinned at her in pleasure. "We're just hiding from Father."

The human girl who thought like an elf, and lived outside time raised a brow, her stormy eyes flashing..though her lips twisted into a smile. "Oh so I'm just convenient now?"

The two twins, lord sons to the elfin world laughed together. Pranksters they were, but honest and good and full of joy. They nuzzled into her neck, one on each side. "Or perhaps we just wish father to be so distracted he cannot tell us what to do..or whom not to spend time with.."

Kagome smiled and cuddled into them. They were naughty, her twins, but they were hers and she theirs...it was just a pity their father refused to give his blessing on their union. Probably came from already losing his daughters heart to a human.

"So, what did you do?"

"Dyed Glory's hair black."

Kagome threw her head back in full laughter..oh Glorfindel was going to kill them!


	12. Horse boy 3

Horse boy 3. I should really just turn this into a story...

()()()()()()

Neiji hated to leave Kagome curled up in the simple futon on the floor before dawn..especially since the tiny simple civilian was anything but. And indeed, the evening had been truly pleasant as he found she was not only very receptive, but a curious lover. She wasn't shy but nor was she so bold it was unappealing. She seemed as responsive to his idle tracing of a hand over his hip as some of the things he'd done with far more intimate actions. After she'd simply rested against him, not truly cuddling or ignoring him but sharing body heat and an arm gently resting over his waist as her lips stayed near his collar bone. It was a position that kept him from feeling trapped, as if understanding the ninja would recoil from such. He easily slipped out of her hold after a night of light sleep..

The faint light from the moon as it set fully..a late fading moon as dawn was but an hour away, cast faint silvery lines over her form. A bared shoulder, a hint of her back dipping into her hips below the soft blanket. That was one thing he'd noticed, she may live in an almost primitive fashion but the blankets were all soft and warm, and had that pure luxurious feel of being handwoven. Kagome's hair was tumbled across her wavy and snarled from the evening. She was a picture that made him pause, standing there already dressed as he was. It was as if it was a moment outside of time. Her room for sleeping was no more ornate then the rest..there was a simple chest for clothing, another beneath the window that was old and worn and likely held other momentos. There was only a single scroll on the wall and it was of a red sakura pattern on a white background. There were soft furs for rugs, many small as if from rabbits and squirrels but sewn together if rather clumsily..they obviously held stories. Her window had a simple rough woven dark fabric over it that was pulled aside to allow the moonlight in. She'd done so and left the window cracked in a clear invitation for him before they'd lain to sleep after being together.

It was obvious, she would not be surprised if he was gone come morning and would not judge him for it. Neiji hesitated though...

He'd hated her that day when she humiliated him pointing out his error in swimming attire. How dare the timid seeming blue eyed nobody...dressed so revealing in her simple swimsuit tell him that? Then when he saw her, completely looking more or less..well..surprising as he'd never seen a woman so unpulled together that wasn't on a mission, and buying alcohol no less...

Then her remarks, and the complete honesty.

That was when, oddly enough, he recalled all the praise over the tiny medic he'd heard since she'd shown up...when the town was rebuilding. All the people who said they weren't worth the time for the regular medic-nin's who she'd tended to..often with little more then bandages and herbs..and a sweet smile. That some she'd snapped at to get over their pity. That she was firm with the children while not being unkind...and that to the elders she'd often get them laughing as they felt no reason to curb their tongues around her.

He remembered one of the branch members had lost a leg, and she'd visited him for a while, just to check on him.

And last night, she'd invited him in.

Never noticing her eyes had opened, Neiji slipped out...though his mind stayed on the figure in that room.


End file.
